Think before you speak
by Ausllyshipps
Summary: Austin's career takes a turn when he finds out he is going on tour for 3 months. He has a hard time telling his girlfriend Ally the news. It's finally the day when he leaves for his tour and still hasn't said a word to her. Something happens which makes ally want him to never return, but when he does he's speechless.
1. Chapter 1 WHY!

*********OK IVE MADE A CHANGE TO MY STORY, I COMBINED CHAPTER 1 AND 2!*********

**Ok so, my laptop isn't really working that great and my moms really upset that I have been on my phone all day so please don't hate my story because its not done right away, its going to be a little bit.**

**P.S.- ally lives with her dad in Miami, and her mom and dad are going through a divorce. **

**Austin's POV**

I woke up with a sharp pain in my head. As I made my way to my bathroom to get ready, my phone started to buzz. I got a text message from ally.

_Hey Austin. -ally_

_Hey babe, what's up? -Austin_

_Well, u-umm I need to talk to you. -ally_

_Ok? Are you ok? -Austin_

_Ya im fine, well no im not. My moms moving to California. -ally_

_Wow im so sorry. _I was just about send my text when she sent me another one.

_And she wants me to move with her. I'm sorry Austin, I love you but- its just, um really hard. -ally_

My eyes got wider and wider. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, she was leaving me.

_Are you serious right now…! -Austin_

_Look I love you so much its just things are hard. -ally_

_So your just gonna leave me. -Austin _

_I really don't want to fight. Your making this harder for me. -ally_

_IM MAKING IT HARDER! You wanna know what. Just leave me alone! -Austin_

_Fine I will, im leaving today at noon. Bye. -ally_

My heart stopped. I couldn't believe this. I glanced at my clock it was 9:38am. I had to make things right with ally. I loved her to much to let her go. I quickly sprinted to my closet, I put on black jeans, red high-tops, and a white tee- shirt. I darted towards the front door, and ran to Sonic Boom. I looked all over for ally but I couldn't find her. I heard Trish's voice coming from the practice room. I walked in the room. Trish was giving ally a huge hug. Ally looked beautiful. She was wearing a white lace dress which flowed in every direction, black flats and a jean jacket. Her hair was in perfect curls. I quickly glanced at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had tears running down her cheeks. It was like this huge cloud of guilt hit me. She glanced at me and started sobbing again, still holding onto Trish. When she let go of Trish, she stormed past me. I quickly grabbed her by the wrist. As she struggled to get out of my grip. I pulled her in for a hug.

"A-ally please don't leave me" I said, as I placed my head on top of hers. I was trying to hold back the tears. She didn't hug back. I leaned in to kiss her forehead. I placed my head on top of hers again. She hugged back.

**Ally's POV**

I couldn't believe what just happened. First he told me to leave and now he doesn't? I hugged him back. Burrowing my face in his chest. I pulled away.

"Ally Dawson I love you" he said. I could feel myself blushing. He leaned in for another hug. When he did I wrapped my arms around his neck. I stood on my tip toes and put my mouth up to his ear and whispered… " I love you too"

**What do you guys think so far? Does ally stay or does she leave?**

**OK so my first chapter was really short and so was my second so im combining them. My second chapter begins below!**

**Ally's POV**

I couldn't sleep that night. I decided to stay with my dad. I told my mom what happened with me and Austin and she got what I was going through.

_Why did he not want me to leave, I mean ya were dating but it was something else._

Just as I was about to finish my thought my phone rang. I picked it up to see who was calling me at 3:00 in the morning. It was Austin. I wanted to answer but I just didn't want to talk. So I didn't answer. I turned my phone on silent and went to bed.

_**(The next morning)**_

I woke up to my dad knocking at my door.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Coming dad" I said. I totally forgot I had to work today. I leaped off my bed and into my closet to pick out something to wear. I picked out a blue and white striped tank top, white heals, and navy blue skinny jeans.

"Honey im going to work. You can take the day off if you would like." He said in a happy voice.

"Ok thanks dad." I said.

My bedroom door was still shut, and seeing how I wasn't going to work at Sonic Boom today, I went into my closet again to change into something else. I put on a pair of old black sweat pants, and a Miami university sweatshirt. I walked over to my bathroom and didn't even attempt to look nice. I had no make up on, and threw my hair up in a bun.

"Its not like im trying to impress anyone today" I said to myself.

I walked back into my room and sat at the end of my bed and leaned over to take me heals off and put socks on. I grabbed my phone to see what messages I had gotten.

_**4 messages from Austin**_

_**2 messages from Trish **_

_**7 missed calls from Austin**_

I scrolled through the messages that Austin sent me.

"_hey ally can we talk" -Austin _

"_We really need to talk." -Austin_

"_You cant run from this." -Austin _

"_If your gonna ignore me then fine. Goodbye."- Austin _

Instead of reading Trish's text messages. I sent Austin a text back.

"_Austin." -ally _

My phone buzzed and it was him. I forgot about Trish's texts. I just was so focused on texting Austin.

"_Don't Austin me. Don't even talk to me. Last night we could of talk it over, but instead miss Ally here has to add more fuel to the fire." -Austin _

"_Austin I-im sorry." -ally _

**SO WILL AUSTIN FORGIVE HER? OR DOES HE SAY SOMETHING HE WILL REGRET.**

**Please review, and tell everyone about me. **

****a lot of drama is coming up****


	2. Chapter 2 PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME ALLY

**OK SO I KNOW THIS STORY IS ABOUT ALLY AND AUSTIN BUT AUSTIN'S SIBLINGS ARE STILL ROCKY, RYDEL, RIKER. **

_(italics- thoughts)_

**Austin's POV **

I turned my phone off. I wasn't going to let a stupid apology ruin my day. I started to doze off.

"_her hair was amazing, and her big brown eyes were beautiful." _

I quickly shot out of my bed. Even though I was mad at her, I couldn't let it get to me. I had to get her back. I love her. Rydel entered my room.

"hey, what's up" I asked.

"umm well ally is coming over for the week." she said looking nervous.

"WHAT!" I screamed

"her dad is going out of town and she umm-umm well." she said

"SHE UMM WELL WHAT?" I shouted.

"Dallas" she said, before walking out of the room.

_What about Dallas? I mean we are still dating right? _

**Ally's POV**

**FLASHBACK:**

_I walked upstairs to find Dallas reading my texts. I quickly snatched my phone out of this hands. Immediately I saw the anger in his eyes. I began to back up against the wall as he came closer. He threw a punch._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**STILL ALLY'S POV**

I walked up to the lynch's house. Riker answered the door, everyone came to greet me, but instead they all stood there looking at me with there jaws dropped. I quickly glanced at Austin. I could he the hurt and anger in his eyes. He shed a quick tear. My eyes stared to tear up.

"maybe I should stay home" I said as I picked up my bag, and walked out.

"no ally please stay, we all want you to stay." Rydel said.

" please stay" Riker and Ratliff said.

"Ya please stay here" rocky said.

I looked up at Austin who was now tearing up.

_He didn't want to see me. _

I ran back home.

**Austin's POV **

"seriously Austin, you had to make her leave" rydel said

"I-I-I didn't well umm JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." I said

I sprinted up the stairs to my room. I wanted her to stay but it

was just hard. I unlocked my bedroom door. Went down stairs to see everyone staring at me. I asked rydel if she could go over to ally's with me. She nodded yes. We walked out the door and headed over to ally's. Before we knocked on the door we heard screaming. I looked at rydel. She started banging on the door . Finally the door flung open. As Rydel looked downstairs. I heard a scream coming from her room. I darted towards her door which was unlocked. I couldn't believe my eyes.

There ally was, laying helplessly on the floor. She wasn't moving. I quickly picked her up bridal style and went down stairs. I was starting to cry. I couldn't see her like this. She has a black eye, bruises up her legs and arms. She had a gash on her head. I ran out side to the car. Rydel followed me. I placed her in the back seat with her head on my lap. I was scared. I was going to kill whoever did this to her. We drove to the hospital. Where I carried her in I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. I swear I saw her blink.

"I love you, babe" I mumbled to her, even though she was knocked out. The doctors ran out and asked what happened. I explained everything and the doctor grabbed her and brought her into the room.

"Its all my fault, if I said that she could stay we would be home right now, not IN A FUCKING HOSPITAL!" I shouted to Rydel.

"Ok the best thing to do right now is to pray that she's ok." she said trying to calm me down but it didn't work. We called everyone and told them what happened.

_What if she dies?_

I thought to myself as I started pacing up and down the hallways. While Rydel had her head in her hands. Finally after 30 minutes the doctor came out. He didn't look to happy.

"Ally is in very rough shape. She's lost a lot of blood. We've had machines breathing for her, for the past 20 minutes." he said.

My eyes started to swell up from all the crying.

The doctor said that one of us can stay with her for the night. Rydel looked at me.

"Well I should head home and tell everyone how she's doing." Rydel said.

"I'll stay here with her." I said. Looking at the doctor.

"Ok Austin, Ally is asleep. If she needs anything of something happens just press the button on the monitor and we will be here as soon as possible." He said.

"Ok thanks, doctor" I smiled and walked into her room. She looked much better.

I sat in the chair beside her bed. I was so tired, but I told myself I was going to stay awake and watch her.

"A-a-Austin"

I looked up to ally's bed to see her opening up here eyes.

"Listen ally, I've been a jerk. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I cant lose you again." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too" she said. She leaned in for a hug, I wrapped my arms around her upper back and she had hers around my next. I didn't hug her really tight, because of her bruises.

"Ally don't ever do that again." I said while I still hugged her.

"I promise I wont. When am I able to leave." she said pulling away from the hug. She laid down on her back, and I sat back in my chair.

"Well the doctor says tomorrow night." I said.

"Does my dad know about all this." she asked while holding my hand.

"Rydel told him everything, he wasn't angry but you're staying with us."

"Ok ill sleep on the couch." she said. While tracing a heart with her finger on my palm.

"No, No, No you're sleeping with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight, again. You need some rest, we'll talk tomorrow morning." I said.

"Please stay here with me." she said.

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on leaving." I said kissing her forehead and backed up to my chair and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 OH NO!

Should i continue this story?

+15 reviews i will finish it by next month

-15 i will keep it at this

PLEASE _**REVIEW**_! And _**FOLLOW**_


End file.
